For You, Hinata!
by Chikuma Aizawa
Summary: Canon\NaruHina/ Iris perak itu tiba-tiba melebar. Gurat merah di kedua pipi chubby-nya semakin tampak. 'Tulip itu kan—'/ Lelaki itu kembali menampakkan cengir khasnya, lalu memberikan setangkai bunga tulip itu kepada Hinata. "Untukmu, Hinata!"/ Hanya cerita sederhana yang mengisahkan kisah Naruto dan Hinata sewaktu kecil—sedikit fluff juga mungkin? :D


**My first fic NaruHina. Hope you like this, ****minna****~! XD**

**.**

**Chikuma Aizawa proudly presented—For You, Hinata!  
**

**'Naruto' belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings: Canon-OoC-GaJe-abal-plothole-fluff maybe? Or-whatever-that-you-think**

**.**

_Tap ... tap ... tap ..._

Gadis mungil itu melangkah dengan langkah yang gontai—tidak ada semangat sama sekali. Sesekali irisnya menerawang di tengah kegelapan malam yang begitu mencekam. Jemari mungilnya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam sesuatu—

"Ibu ..." Gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu bergumam, mengatakan kata 'ibu'—ambigu. Sudut mata anak gadis bersurai hitam kebiru-biruan itu tampak mengeluarkan cairan bening yang masih saling berdesakan untuk memaksa 'Nona'-nya untuk segera membebaskannya. "Aku rindu Ibu ...," lanjutnya, sembari semakin menggenggam erat benda tajam yang berada di tangan kirinya.

—Sebuah _kunai_.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih, Paman!" Suara nyaring itu terdengar dari salah satu kedai ramen yang berada di salah satu sudut desa Konoha.

Seorang lelaki tua yang berada di dalam kedai itu hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum tipis. "Ya, sama-sama." Sebuah balasan yang sehari-hari ia berikan kepada pelanggan tetapnya. "Hati-hati," lanjutnya, sembari melambaikan sedikit tangannya ke arah sang pelanggan tetap.

Bocah laki-laki yang sempat mengucapkan ucapan terimakasih kepada sang pemilik kedai ramen favoritnya inimenunjukkan cengir lebarnya yang khas, lalu membalas ucapan sang pemilik kedai ramen favoritnya. "Tentu, Paman!" serunya sembari membalas lmbaian tangan itu dengan semangatnya.

Beberapa detik setelah melambaikan tangan, ia segera berlari sekencang mungkin—tak tahu mau ke arah mana.

.

.

.

Gadis itu menyendiri di bawah sebuah pohon maple yang tidak terlalu besar di salah satu tempat yang ada di desa Konoha. Gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu, sembari menatap ambigu sebuah _kunai_ yang berada di tangan kirinya.

'_Ibu ..._' Gadis itu kembali membatin untuk yang kesekian kalinya—hanya untuk menyebut nama sang Bunda yang telah berada di atas sana. '_Aku kangen sama Ibu ...,_' lanjutnya. Kali ini setitik airmata turun membasahi pipi manisnya. '_Kapan Ibu kembali ...?_' tanyanya sedih.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu berlari semakin cepat, cepat, dan cepat. Sebuah senyum lebar terpatri dengan jelas di wajah _tan_-nya. Sembari berlari menuju ke suatu tempat, ia pun membatin, '_tunggulah!_'

.

.

.

Setelah lama merenungkan sesuatu, ia pun akhirnya berdiri. Hinata —si gadis _Souke— _berbalik, menatap penuh arti ke arah batang pohon _maple_ yang sempat ia duduki tadi.

"Ibu ..." Gadis itu kembali memanggil Ibunya yang telah berada di atas langit bersama-Nya. "Kapan itu datang lagi ke sini ...?" tanyanya, entah kepada siapa.

Hinata lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati pohon _maple_ itu. Lalu menggoreskan sedikit-sedikit batang pohon itu dengan _kunai_ yang ia pegang tadi. "Kata Ayah, Ibu akan datang lagi." Gadis itu berucap, sembari mengukir sesuatu di pohon _maple_ tersebut. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"—Tapi kapan, Ibu?"

.

.

.

"Yaaa! Maafkan Aku sekali lagi, Ino!" Lelaki itu _nyengir_ lebar sembari berlari ketika menangkap sosok gadis kecil dengan suri _blonde_ —Yamanaka Ino— yang berada di depan rumahnya. "Oh, iya! Dan, sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mau membatuku~!" lanjutnya, lalu melambaikan tangan sebentar ke arah gadis kecil yang tampaknya sebal. (Oh, siapa yang tidak kesal ketika tidurnya diganggu, hanya karena pengganggu itu ingin meminta sebuket bunga tulip putih?)

"Terserah!" Gadis itu membalas dengan nada kesal, lalu berjalan perlahan memasuki kediamannya kembali—sekedar untuk melanjutkan kembali acara tidurnya yang sempat terganggu karena ulah si bocah pemilik Kyuubi.

.

.

.

_Sreeet ... sreeet ..._

Gadis itu terus menerus mengukir sesuatu di batang pohon yang sudah terdapat banyak sekali goresan-goresan yang sama. Jemari mungil itu agak kesusahan ketika mengukir-ukir huruf-huruf yang ingin ia buat di batang pohon _maple_ itu.

"Kenapa Ayah selalu bilang bahwa Ibu itu sudah pergi ...?" Gadis itu kembali menanyakan sesuatu entah kepada siapa, dengan sebuah senyum manis yang terukir di wajah manisnya. "Padahal Ibu selalu ada di dekatku, kan?" lanjutnya kembali, lalu menyudahi menggores-gores batang pohon itu, lalu menyentuh hasil goresannya itu dengan tangan kanannya yang begitu imut.

Tangan kirinya membuang _kunai_ itu di sembarang arah.

"Ibu itu ... selalu—"

Tangan kirinya menyentuh dada kirinya.

"—di hatiku—"

Tangan kanannya mengusap sedikit hasil 'karya'-nya yang berada di pohon _maple_ tersebut.

"—dan di pohon ini."

.

.

.

"Hinataaaa~~!" Lelaki itu sontak memanggil gadis kecil —dengan balutan _kimono_ yang senada dengan surai gadis itu— yang berada di depan pohon _maple_ itu. "Aaah! Untung masih di sini!" lanjutnya, sembari menunjukkan cengir khasnya kepada sang Hyuuga.

Iris _amethyst_ itu melebar ketika melihat sosok berambut kuning cerah datang menghampirinya. '_N-Naruto-_kun—?' Guratan merah otomatis terlihat di kedua pipi _chubby_-nya ketika melihat Uzumaki Naruto sedang melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

Lelaki itu berlari semaki kencang dengan senyum lebarnya yang semakin mengembang dan mengembang. "Yooooo~!" sapanya ramah, dan terus saja melambaikan tangannya ke arah sang putri Hyuuga yang cantik jelita itu.

Namun, karena kurangnya rasa perhatiannya terhadap tempat-tempat sekitar, ia —yang berlari— pun tidak sengaja menyandung sebuah batu yang tidak terlalu besar yang entah kenapa bisa berada di sana.

_DUGH!__  
_

Lelaki itu terjatuh—terembab ke tanah yang agak basah karena hujan tadi sore melanda desa Konoha. Sebuket bunga tulip yang sudah susah payah ia minta kepada Ino pun tertindih oleh tubuhnya, sehingga tulip yang seharusnya ia berikan kepada Hinata pun akhirnya tertindih.

Kecuali satu tangkai bunga tulip yang berada di di sisi kiri Uzumaki Naruto.

Gadis kecil nan mungil yang melihat sang putra Hokage keempat terjatuh akhirnya berlari sekencang mungkin mendekati Naruto, untuk menolongnya dan menanyakan keadaan sang bocah Kyuubi yang terdengar meringis kesakitan. —Karena wajahnya yang terjatuh lebih dulu ketimbang tubuhnya yang lain.

"N-Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata memanggil nama sang pujaan hati sembari berlari mendekati putra sulung Namikaze Minato. "A-apa Naruto-_kun_ baik-baik saja!?" tanyanya—cemas.

Lelaki itu tidak bergerak selama beberapa detik, lalu bangkit perlahan-lahan sembari menahan sakit akibat terjatuh tadi. "Aaa—tidak apa-apa!" balasnya, dengan nada ceria yang terdengar agak dipaksakan.

Hyuuga Hinata segera berhenti berlari begitu mendengar konfirmasi dari Uzumaki Naruto. Gadis itu menghela napas lega. "Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu ...," gumamnya, sembari tersenyum tipis.

Naruto yang kini duduk di atas tanah kini menatap sebuket bunga tulip yang sempat ia bawa untuk diberikan kepada Hinata. '_Cih, jadi gagal kan ...,_' batinnya, sembari membuang muka ke sembarang arah.

Hinata tersenyum lembut ketika menatap sosok lelaki berkulit _tan_ yang sekarang tengah duduk bersila di atas tanah yang kotor nan becek tersebut. Walau malu-malu, ia tetap memberanikan diri untuk mendekati bocah pemilik Kyuubi itu—sekedar untuk mengambilkan setangkai bunga tulip yang tergeletak tak berdaya di sisi kiri sang pujaan hati.

'_Ah, bunganya kasihan ...,_' batin Hinata, lalu berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto —bunga tulip yang ada di samping Naruto tepatnya.

Sementara Naruto, ketika Naruto menghadap ke sebelah kiri, tiba-tiba ia melihat setangkai bunga tulip putih yang ternyata masih selamat—hanya terkena beberapa air hujan yang sedikit bercampur dengan lumpur di bagian mahkotanya.

'_Ah, masih sempat!_' batinnya, lalu tersenyum lebar.

Gadis itu —tanpa Naruto sadari— sudah berada di sisi kiri Naruto. Hinata pun sedikit menjongkok, kemudian perlahan-lahan mendekati tulip putih itu dengan jemari mungilnya.

_Grep!__  
_

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan mungil itu saling berpegangan—karena keduanya memiliki niat yang sama; mengambil satu-satunya bunga tulip putih Naruto yang masih selamat.

"E-eeh ...?" Lagi-lagi rona merah kembali menghiasi pipi _chubby_ Hyuuga Hinata. Sementara iris peraknya menatap tak percaya ke arah tangan mungilnya yang kini digenggam oleh Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki yang paling ia suka—ehm, cinta maksudnya.

Sementara Naruto yang —ehem— bodoh, hanya _nyengir_ tidak jelas sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, maafkan Aku, ya. Jadi kotor deh," ucapnya, sembari menundukkan kepala beberapa kali ke aarah Hinata.

Hinata hanya terdiam —dengan guratan merah yang menghiasi pipinya— ketika mendengar permintaan maaf dari sang pujaan hati. Iris _amethyst_-nya menatap penuh arti sosok berkulit _tan_ yang berada di depannya.

"Ng?" Sepasang pertama biru itu sedikit melebar ketika sang putri Hyuuga menatapnya dengan wajah yang memerah. (Ah, dasar.) "Hinata?" Lelaki itu memanggil nama gadis kecil yang berada di hadapannya.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab.

Naruto sedikit mendekati Hinata—wajahnya tepatnya. "Hinataaa?" Lelaki itu memanggil, sembari terus mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah si putri Hyuuga.

—Dan sekarang, hidung mereka berdua nyaris bersentuhan. (Untungnya gadis itu cepat sadar dari lamunannya dan seger menjauhi Naruto.)

"Aaa—m-ma-maafkan Aku!" Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya sedalam-dalamnya, sembari bersimpuh—tidak peduli kalau _kimono_ yang ia kenakan akan kotor karena lumpur.

Naruto terkejut ketika melihat Hinata bersimpuh. "Eh?! Tidak usah begitu!" serunya, sembari berusaha mengangkat Hinata yang bersimpuh di depannya karena ingin meminta maaf karena sempat melamun dan tidak menjawab ucapan Naruto. "Kan jadi kotor!" omelnya, lalu membersihkan _kimono_ Hinata yang kini sudah bercampur lumpur.

Hinata yang melihat kelakukan Naruto yang —sangatsangatsangat— baik di matanya, langsung mengeluarkan setitik airmata karena terharu. "N-Naruto-_kun_ ..." Si putri Hyuuga menyebut nama lelaki yang dicintainya dengan nada bergetar.

"Hng? Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar. Iris biru langit itu masih fokus untuk membersihkan _kimono_ —yang menurut Naruto mahal harganya— dengan sangat teliti.

"Maaf ...," ucapnya, lalu menyeka airmatanya yang mengalir deras. "M-maaf sudah merepotkan Naruto-_ku_—"

"Sudahlah." Lelaki itu memotong perkataan gadis mungil itu tiba-tiba. "Yang penting, kau jangan _nangis_ lagi karena Ibumu," ucap Naruto—membuat detak jantung gadis itu semakin semakin cepat.

'_Naruto_—'

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar!" seru Naruto —menghentikan acara membersihkan _kimono_ Hinata—, lalu meraih sesuatu yang memang sedaritadi ia ingin berikan kepada Hinata yang sedang dirundung kesedihan—mengingat hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun almarhumah ibunda Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata terdiam, melihat Naruto yang sedang mengambil bunga tulip putih yang satu-satunya masih selamat—tidak tertindih oleh tubuh Naruto. '_Tulip_—_?_' Gadis itu membatin—dengan rona merah yang mulai kembali terlihat setelah ia menangis tadi. '_Untuk_—_ku?_' lanjutnya, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ah, ini diaaa~! Sudah bersih lagii~!" seru Naruto senang, lalu berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati Hinata—untuk memberikan setangkai bunga tulip itu kepada Hyuuga Hinata.

Iris perak itu tiba-tiba melebar. Gurat merah di kedua pipi _chubby_-nya semakin tampak. '_Tulip itu kan_—'

Lelaki itu kembali menampakkan cengir khasnya, lalu memberikan setangkai bunga tulip itu kepada Hinata. "Untukmu, Hinata!"

—Sedetik kemudian, Hinata pingsan dengan wajah yang sudah sangatsangatsangatsangat merah.

.

.

.

* * *

**PS: Kenapa Hina pingsan pas Naru kasih bunga? Karena bunga tulip itu lambang pernyataan cinta (Hinata tau itu)**—**sementara Naru sendiri gak tau arti bunga tulip itu apa.**** ._.v /dor  
**

**A/N: Halo, NHL~! X'D /peluk satu-satu /ditendang**

**Ah, senangnya bisa menulis penpik NaruHina—soalnya dulu Chi nggak pernah bikin penpik NaruHina sebelumnya sih. —Cuma baca-baca aja gituh, ninggalin jejak juga dikit-dikit. :'3 /plakplak!  
**

**Dan—yah, lagi-lagi Chi mengambil tema bunga tulip lagi sebagai penghubung pasangan NaruHina yang satu ini ;_; (lirik fic RinLen yang temanya juga mengangkat tema tulip /ditendang)  
**

**Dan, kenapa _setting_-nya NaruHina ada di sekitar pohon _maple_ itu? Karena**—**baca _omake__-_nya saja deh! XD**

* * *

**_O_M**A**K_E_  
**

Wanita tua itu tersenyum lembut ketika mentap sebuah pohon _maple_ yang berda di depannya. Sembari mengelus perutnya yang semakin hari semakin besar, ia mengatakan beberapa patah kata untuk sang suami tercinta—yang berada di sisinya saat ini. "Suamiku ... masih ingatkah engkau dengan pohon ini?" Ia bertanya, sembari tersenyum manis.

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingat," jawabnya, lalu mengelus pelan batang pohon yang sudah terdapat banyak goresan-goresanitu. "Ini ... tempat yang paling berharga." Ia menambahkan. "Waktu kecil ... kau sering sekali bermain di sini, menyendiri, dan juga menggores-gores pohon ini—seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh mendiang Ibumu sewaktu kecil kan?" tanyanya.

Wanita itu tersenyum ketika mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan dari sang suami. "Benar ... dan Aku harap, anak kita nanti —kalau salah satu dari kita telah pergi— tetap bisa tersenyum kalau ia berada di sini," ucapnya, lalu ikut mengelus sebuah ukiran yang berada di pohon itu.

Lelaki itu terdiam ketika mendengar kata '_kalau-salah-satu-dari-kita-telah-pergi_' dari sang istri. "Apa yang kau maksud—?" tanyanya, dengan nada bingung.

Wanita itu menatap wajah sang suami—ambigu.

"Aku harap—"

Ia mengelus perut sang anak.

"—Aku bisa menghembuskan napas terakhirku di bawah pohon ini."

Iris perak lelaki itu membulat.

"—Ketika sedang bermain dengan anak perempuanku: Hyuuga Hinata."

"Istriku, kau—"

Ia menatap sepasang permata sang suami. "Dan Aku harap, ia juga menemukan cinta sejatinya di pohon ini, Suamiku. Seperti kita dulu."

* * *

**A Lots of thanks for reading~**

**Feedback? Review?**

**.**

**(03/08/2012) Chikuma Aizawa**


End file.
